Customers of a financial institution such as a bank often complete financial transactions through bank tellers or self-service devices, such as automated teller machines (ATMs). After performing the transaction, customers may receive transaction receipts that summarize details of the transaction, such as the type of transaction performed (e.g., a cash withdrawal) and the amount involved (e.g., a $20 withdrawal). However, there exists a need to provide the customer with various offers or other promotions and customer service during and after the transaction.